How to be Something You'd Miss
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: Bellatrix longs for the dark lord. Yes, he knows. But will him wiping away her tears be as close as that can ever get to their love? Multiple chapters. Please Review.
1. Goodbye my Love

**A/N: This is based upon Last Kiss by Taylor Swift and it's going to be a series of one-shots about Bellamort. Atleast the first chapter is Goodbye My love (a lyric from the song Goodbye by Avril Lavigne) and chapter two will be called How to be Something You'd Miss (a lyric from the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift). And sorry for it being so sad I'm just going through a rough time. I miss you MLH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns it all. God we've been through this before! :D**

October 31st, 1981

"Bellatrix" he spoke softly to her. She hid her face, she had to pretend that she was ok, he couldn't see her cry.

"Y-yes my lord?" she stuttered. She knew it would come to this; he was going to go kill the boy of the prophecy Harry Potter. She had never doubted her Lord, but what if for some crazy reason he failed and never came back? What if she never saw him again, or what if he didn't want her anymore when she saw him again, if she saw him again.

Bella closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her pale porcelain like cheek. He put his hand on her face and she flinched as she felt his cold skin touch hers. All this silence while he touched her face was worth more than anything else she had felt with him. Bella knew he couldn't feel the same way but she longed for it. And she had a feeling that he knew that too.

"You have been so loyal, when I come back tonight from killing the boy. You will be rewarded so highly for serving me. We will create a new world together." He said slowly savouring every moment of her shock.

"T-t-together, my lord? " Bella uttered unable to believe this. She tried to be happy, it was the highest he had ever rewarded her. But, she wanted a bit more, she knew not to push him to a point where he may take it back, but she had to try.

"Did you know my Lord, about everything that we could be? Everything I have ever wanted, was you?" she said while looking up into his cold eyes full of a hungry desire for power. He leaned in taunting her because her Occlumency mind shields were down, he knew that she would have to resist his allure and he could almost taste her longing. Bella was holding back, she was going to break soon, she couldn't just sit there when he was this close to her, but she would have to. He enjoyed her pain, and replied

"Yes, Bella, of course I knew." He leaned in so close that she felt her heart leap but, he pulled away and she fell flat on her face, her lips tasting the ground. The Dark Lord apparated to the Potters' house leaving Bella to sit alone on the cold floor, sobbing because all she wanted was gone. An echo of what he had said remained etched in her brain for eternity, she could still feel his arms, his lips that close to hers.

"Goodbye my love." He had said because he knew it too. They may not meet again.


	2. He's Back

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Bellamort sadly. I really hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be. I have, for the first time in weeks , been inspired to write something not sad. I've been very moody and emotional, but I've for the first time realised it's all gonna be ok. And so I thought I'd incorporate that idea into Bella, her finally realising he still knows she's there and it's gonna be all fine. So yea, just thought I'd let you know where this came from, Enjoy. And Review Please!**

He had been defeated, she felt as though her heart had been ripped out as it had happened. She tasted his defeat on her tongue, in her tears. She knew he would return,

"He isn't dead Bella" she told herself for a whole week. The pain set in terribly and she had no choice but to gather her husband Rodolphus, brother in law Rabastan and fellow death eater that she loathed Barty to form a plan. They went and tortured the aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity trying to find the whereabouts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When Bella awoke the next morning she was sitting in the Ministry of Magic

"Woah hold-up, what's going on?" she asked and the Auror known as Mad-Eye Moody answered

" You Bellatrix Prosperina Lestrange are under arrest by the ministry for torturing aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom, your trial will be in two hours." He left the room and Bella sat up tears streaking her dirty face, he was really gone. During the trial, all that Bella could recall was sitting there feeling empty. She said boldly in the middle of Albus Dumbledore's speech

"The Dark Lord will return, and he will reward us for being his most faithful." She mainly said it for herself, she wasn't sure anymore of her Lord. She only partially believed this herself, and she felt completely empty without him. Stupid Karakoff got her thrown in Azkaban, what a traitor. The days turned into weeks and she sat in her Azkaban cell crying herself to sleep every night. He was still alive, just weak she could feel that much, he was pretty much a part of her.

His words echoed over and over in her mind "Goodbye my Love." How could he miss something so worthless as herself? He couldn't.

She watched flashback upon flashback of him, the way she used to watch him battle and carry himself as the proud leader he was. She stroked her Dark Mark every night so much that it felt unnatural when she wasn't touching it. She could feel him growing stronger, but rumour had it that Severus Snape was his new right hand man_._

_ He's forgotten me hasn't he? I can't be something he misses. Even though he's all I think about, his last words, him softly stroking my cheek. It was all an illusion, he doesn't need me, he doesn't love me. _Bella continued thinking until she was sobbing so hard that she thought it would be impossible to breathe. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

And for the first time in almost fourteen years she thought she heard him softly whisper 'Bella'.She cautiously stood up, taking a stroll towards the outside of Azkaban prison. She regained a bit of her strength then, he was back! And she'd be his favorite again. She let out a wild cackle that made even the dementors shudder.

_Now how to bust out of here..._ She wondered.


End file.
